


Spare The Rod

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker gets spanked. Postep, 2.04 "Dead Stop." (01/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One," 1.24 "Desert Crossing," 2.04 "Dead Stop."  
  
Here is a re-written scene from "Dead Stop". (Come on, don't tell me no one thought of this!) Never would, could happen, but that's the beauty of fanfic. So it has to be an AU.  


* * *

"Do you know how stupid that little stunt was?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked, with controlled anger, as he came around from behind his two officers.

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stood at attention, rigid in proper stance. Their eyes were fixed on the wall across the small ready room and did not shift when the captain came into peripheral view.

"You could just as easily been transported out into space," Archer continued as he turned around to face them. "You're senior officers. You're suppose to be setting an example for the rest of the crew."

"It was my idea, sir." Tucker admitted, trying to ease the blame from Reed.

"I think Lieutenant Reed is old enough to make his own decisions." The captain said, getting very close to Tucker's face. The commander lowered his eyes and then his chin slightly.

"You've made it clear to me that you think discipline aboard Enterprise has gotten a little too lax." Archer said as he moved in front of Reed getting almost nose to nose. "I'm beginning to agree with you."

The captain moved back toward his desk. "You're both restricted to quarters until further notice." Both officers verbally acknowledged the order without moving.

"However," Archer continued, moving to the front of his desk. "I believe that being the senior officer, Commander, you do bare the larger blame here. Therefore, the first part of your punishment will be quickly executed here and now. And seeing as how Lieutenant Reed chose to be a follower, his other punishment will be as an observer."

Both of the younger men's eyes shifted slightly to the desk. They watched as the captain opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden paddle about twice the size of a ping pong paddle. He laid it on the desk and then leaned forward, placing the knuckles of his closed fists on the top of the desk. Neither of the two subordinates could take their eyes from the instrument.

"That station's replicating capabilities are astounding, aren't they? I think thirty will be sufficient. Assume the position, Commander," Archer instructed.

Trip's face was heating up and he knew he was blushing. His mind was racing with thoughts that he almost couldn't comprehend the command. What was Jon thinking? Was this for real or was it an extension of a fantasy they both had discussed a few months back? Their sexual relationship had been experimental at times with various uses of toys, fruit and confections. But they had never used any object of this type or explored the world of painful pleasures.

Then there was Reed. Geez, Trip thought. He knew that Malcolm knew about their relationship, but he never discussed any of the intimate time he and the captain spent together. And now, here they all three were.

"Commander?" Archer almost barked the command this time.

Trip looked up from the paddle now and stared into Jon's eyes. What he saw there told him exactly what he needed to know. It wasn't the captain behind this. It was Jon, his lover, but he was very angry. This wasn't some little fantasy becoming reality. Trip swallowed down the dryness in his throat and slowly walked to the desk. Bending over at the waist, Trip grabbed hold of either side of the desk. Malcolm lifted his chin higher, planting his feet firmer in their spot. His knees were feeling a bit shakey, but he was determined to stand his ground.

The captain picked up the paddle and walked around behind Commander Tucker. He looked over at Lieutenant Reed, who kept his gaze on the far wall.

"You will count them out, Mr. Reed." Archer told him.

With the captain's back to him, Malcolm let his eyes wander to see him getting into postion. With feet slightly apart, the paddle was raised and then sailed downward. The sharp SLAP that sounded as the wood connected with Trip's right butt cheek caused Malcolm to flinch in time with Trip's body moving forward against the desk.

"One." Malcolm announced. The second swat landed with a SMACK on the commander's left cheek. "Two."

Trip kept his eyes closed to remain focused while his teeth clenched tighter with each blow. He wasn't about to let any moan, groan or otherwise escape his lips. He felt the heat from the back of his neck and ears begin to subside as the tingling in his backside grew stronger. SLAP!

"Three."

Trip's ears began to pound from a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief. He was actually being spanked by Jon in front of Malcolm. SMACK!

"Four," Malcolm swallowed hard before calling that one. He wondered what must be going through Trip's mind. Trip's mind, indeed. What of Captain Archer's? SLAP! "Five." This was highly inappropriate for a Starfleet officer to physically assault another. Corporal punishment was not part of Starfleet's operations' procedures. SMACK! "Six." But, then again, maybe this was beyond those ranks.

Jon kept his mind on the task at hand. He couldn't back down now. He had to go through with this, regardless of whether he was having second thoughts. Time and time again he had mulled over the pros and cons of having Trip aboard Enterprise. No question, the commander was the best engineer in Starfleet. But being his best friend for the past nine years, and then lover for the last two, left doubt as to whether they should serve together on a ship.

As the three men each agonized over their own thoughts and feelings, the paddling continued. Jon had developed a rhythm and Malcolm clearly counted out each completed stroke. Trip kept a tight grip on the edges of the desk and never once let any audible sound be heard.

**SMACK!**

"Thirty," Malcolm managed as a long breath of relief followed.

Jon moved back around the desk, depositing the paddle back inside the drawer. He came up beside Trip and watched him. The blond man's head was hanging down, his knuckles white from gripping the desk so tightly. His breathing was controlled yet pronounced.

"Stand up, Trip." Jon said in a soft voice.

Trip. He used his name instead of his title which, oddly, made Trip feel a little better. But now he had to stand up and he wasn't so sure he could contain himself. Slowly he let go of the desk and straightened.

Malcolm saw from the side that Trip's cheek was flushed. He wondered if there were tears streaming down his friend's face. No, that wouldn't be the way Trip would handle it. He would hold it inside.

"Now," Jon said. "I want you, Malcolm, to walk in front of Trip across the bridge. But do it slowly, so as not to draw attention to him. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Malcolm nodded.

"Take a deep breath, Trip, and let it out." Jon instructed.

Trip did as he was told and felt somewhat better about controlling himself. But his backside was on fire and he didn't know about walking across the bridge at the moment.

"Sir..." Trip's hushed voice was a plea. "P—please?" "Now," Jon insisted. "Dismissed."

Malcolm started for the door, turning around to see if Trip was behind him. Trip turned to face Malcolm now and that's when the lieutenant saw the toll that the paddling had taken. Trip's face was scrunched up in agony, but he was trying to relax. His eyes were misty, but not tear filled.

"You can do it, Trip." Malcolm encouraged.

Trip nodded placing his right foot out in front of him and stiffly taking a step. He held in the grimace that wanted to come out and continued to follow Malcolm.

Jon watched as the two men left his ready room. Once the door closed, he leaned on the desk and let out a long held breath himself.

* * *

Malcolm had entered his quarters, telling Trip to hang in there. Trip continued toward his quarters with great effort to appear normal if anyone happened by. He reached his quarters and raised his hand to the panel, when another hand appeared to key in his code.

Jon had given them enough time to get to their deck before he caught up. He pushed the panel and noticed Trip did not look up at him. The door opened and Trip made his way inside.

Jon followed Trip and closed the door, locking it behind them. Trip had stopped in the middle of the room, his back still to Jon.

Jon came around in front of Trip, grabbing him by the shoulders. Trip tried to pull away, but Jon wouldn't have it. Why is he doing this? Trip thought their little stunt wasn't that bad. And they didn't end up transported out into space. He thought Jon was overreacting.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jon asked through clenched teeth. Trip's head remained downcast. "I don't think you do. My heart nearly broke when we opened the hatch on shuttlepod one and saw you and Malcolm huddled together, frozen and nearly dead. I thought you were dead!"

Trip closed his eyes, fighting to keep his emotions in check. The last thing he needed to do was start bawling like baby while Jon was scolding him.

"Then when you nearly died in my arms from heat stroke," Jon went on. "I never would've forgiven myself for taking you on that visit to Zobral's. But then, after all of that, you go and deliberately put yourself in harm's way. I don't know how to get through to you anymore, Trip. I just lost it."

Trip couldn't hold back any longer and wrapped his arms around Jon, resting his head on his shoulder. He relaxed and let the tears fall, but still no sound came out.

"I love ya, too, Jon," Trip said in a strained voice. "I din't mean ta scare ya like that. I just wanted ta see that computer..."

Now the sobs flowed, fueled by the fire in his behind. The fire of the paddling Jon had given him to shock him into his senses. Jon rocked him, kissing the top of his head.

"I know," Jon sighed. "You're so damn curious about things. But you don't stop to think about consequences, Trip. There are always consequences to the choices we make. I just didn't know if restricting you to your quarters would really shake you up enough. Come on, let's get you out of these."

Trip let Jon guide him to the bed, where he laid down on his side. While Jon took off his shoes and socks Trip realized just how much this man meant to him. He was everything.

"Up," Jon said as he helped Trip up and they stood face to face while Jon unzipped Trip's jumpsuit. He proceeded to strip the compliant blond down to his Starfleet blue briefs. "Go ahead a lie down and I'll be right back."

Trip returned to his bed, this time lying on his stomach. He heard the water in the bathroom running and got the idea of what Jon was doing. Trip now slipped his thumbs in the band of his briefs and wiggled his hips as he gingerly slid the underwear down to mid thigh. Jon stopped short at the bathroom door when he caught sight of Trip lying on his bed with his bare, rosy rear end exposed. He hadn't really thought about how it would look. But there it was reddened and even swollen. He sat down beside Trip and placed the cool, damp washcloth gently over Trip's behind.

"Ow..." Trip moaned.

"Sorry," Jon apologized in more ways than one.

"What'd ya think Malcolm's thinkin'?" Trip wondered.

"I don't know," Jon shook his head. "But I need to talk to him. Tonight."

Jon softly rubbed the back of Trip's neck with his fingers. He continued down and let his fingertips glide across Trip's bare back.

"You're right," Trip sniffed, wiping his eyes. "It wouldn't of shook me up 'nuff."

Trip closed his eyes now, letting Jon's soothing touch trace circles on his shoulders. The same hands that had administered the firm paddling earlier, were now merely tickling fingers calming him. Trip yawned lazily, the cool washcloth lessening the heat on his butt felt good.

"I love you," Jon whispered.

There was no response, which made Jon a bit tense. But he leaned over and saw Trip's eyes closed and realized that he was drifting off to sleep. Jon continued carressing Trip's back so as not to break his attempt at sleep. He knew Trip would be reminded for days to come of the fact that he almost got himself and Malcolm injured or killed. And of the other fact that Jonathan Archer loved him very, very much.


End file.
